


as long as you're still burning bright

by cluffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, also its really short, but also not smut, did i mention that its really short, its just short and cute and sad i guess, not really fluffy, uh michael and calum aren't even mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluffords/pseuds/cluffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton was starting to get used to the sight of Luke appearing in his room in at unhealthy hours of the morning. Often, Luke had trouble falling asleep, and he had quickly learned that it was easier when he was with somebody else. Ashton, naturally, became his first choice.</p><p>or luke comes to sleep in ashton's bed and ashton realizes some stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as you're still burning bright

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of staying up until 6 am after finals week. also, the title is from trade mistakes by panic! at the disco. please don't hate me for this.

Ashton wasn't sure how long he had slept before he heard the door of his room open. He'd always been a really light sleeper, so it was no surprise that just the short squeak of the door hinge was enough to wake him from whatever stage of sleep he'd been in.

Ashton stared at the ceiling for a second before picking his head up enough to look towards the doorway. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to make out the figure. Before he could actually see who it was, Ashton realized that it would only be one person: Luke.

Luke stood in only his boxers and an old band t-shirt. (He never slept in anything less, and Ashton suspected it was because he had been teased so much as a kid about his body that he never grew used to his image. Of course, there wasn't anything wrong with Luke's body in Ashton's opinion. It had just become one of those irrational worries for Luke.) Half of his blond hair was was sticking straight up, while the other half was pressed to his forehead. Even in minimal lighting, Ashton could see the blueness of his eyes staring at him. Ashton knew more than could see that Luke was chewing on his swollen bottom lip, like he always did when he was nervous.

Ashton was starting to get used to the sight of Luke appearing in his room in at unhealthy hours of the morning. Often, Luke had trouble falling asleep, and he had quickly learned that it was easier when he was with somebody else. Ashton, naturally, became his first choice.

Not that Ashton minded. It was nice to wake up to the warmth of another person. The only thing that bothered him was how lost and helpless Luke looked when he came in. Luke had never said anything to anybody about why he didn't sleep, but Ashton had his guesses. The media and fans put some much attention on Luke, Ashton worried that it was getting to Luke. Not in a bad way; just in a way that he always over thought his actions and worried about what he was saying. He always wanted to talk to as many fans as he could possibly could, and was always trying hard to make others smile and pleased. There was nothing wrong with that, except that Luke was trying all the time. He never left any time just for himself to shut down and relax. His only time that he dedicated to himself was sleeping. Maybe he felt guilty about trying to sleep so much that his subconscious wouldn't let him. Whatever the reason, everybody around Luke knew it was really getting to him by the seemingly-permanent imprint of purple bags under his eyes.

So, Ashton always let Luke in because he understood what the younger boy was experiencing.

The first thing Luke always did was- "I'm sorry. I know you were sleeping."

This time, however, Ashton beat him to it. "Just come here," he said quietly

Luke hesitated, still chewing on his lip. Using those super long legs Ashton loved, he was at Ashton's bedside in two strides. Ashton slid farther to the side of the bed, making enough room for Luke to fit on. Luke laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over his chest. Ashton could feel his tension in Luke's body. Ashton slipped his hand across the gap between them and lightly touched the bare skin of Luke's side under his t-shirt. Fingers immediately wrapped in between Ashton's, and he smiled to himself. 

Luke let out a deep breath and rolled on his side so he was facing Ashton. He closed his eyes, and whispered, "Ash, I'm so tired."

Ashton touched his neck softly with his free hand. He tried to spread some soothing warmth through the single touch. "I know. Trust me, I know. Just sleep now. You'll feel better in the morning. I promise."

"Okay, Ash."

A sharp pain coursed through Ashton's chest. He hated seeing Luke so weak and lost like he was now. Everybody always joked about how Ashton was the "dad of the band", but, looking at Luke, he felt more than an older sibling-protectiveness. He felt genuine love towards Luke, but, at the same time, it was so much more than love. It was impossible to fit what he felt in a single word. It was waking up to blue eyes and a smile in the morning. It was watching him concentrate with ease while playing guitar. It was letting him choose the movie even though he picked the same one every time (Anchor Man). It was trading a single sock so his wouldn't match. It was binge watching How I Met Your Mother for over 24 hours straight. It was giving him one final talk to calm him down before going on stage. It was knowing that he trusted Ashton with things he was scared to tell them others. It was Luke.

Ashton stared at Luke far longer than acceptable, but he didn't care anymore. Confident that Luke was asleep, Ashton leaned in close and whispered, "You are my everything, Lucas."

Luke shifted slightly, but not enough to be considered conscious. Ashton ran his fingers through Luke's hair once more before finally closing his own eyes. It didn't take long before he had drifted into his dreams again.

**Author's Note:**

> update: [part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4203147) :-)


End file.
